tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
Kuupik Maelsoq
Kuupik Ilauluat Maelsoq, generally just Kuupik Maelsoq or Kuupik, is a politician in the Nuuk Empire and head of the Trotskyist Party. He is noted for being the great-grandson of legendary Communist Premier Albung Maelsoq. Early Life Kuupik was born on July 30th, 2987 to father Saaguaq Maelsoq and mother K'aujak Auoq. When he was only one year old, the Greater Decade's War broke out. Reykjavik was never struck with a nuclear missile during the war, but his parents lived in constant fear. They would construct an underground bunker beneath their house in preparation for nuclear annihilation, instilling fear in Kuupik and his sister, Bîna. The annihilation the family feared never came, and the war ended when Kuupik was 11. He lived peacefully until he came across something while wandering the city one day at the age of 14. He found an old bunker of sorts. The doors were locked, but they were old and rusty, and he found no trouble getting past them. Inside the bunker, he found years-old propaganda plastered onto the walls, depicting a communist utopia. He wandered through the bunker until he came across a central office, seemingly for whoever was in charge. Inside, he found some old video tapes and a book written by his great-grandfather, Albung Maelsoq. He took them and returned home, where he first watched the tapes. They documented Albung's life as he hid out in a bunker in Reykjavik during the Decade's War. In many of the tapes, he explained how he came to support the Communist ideology genuinely rather than because his father was a KL18 agent. He also added numberous anecdotes of his own regarding his interperetation of the Trotksyist ideology. After finishing the tapes, Kuupik was intruiged and went on to the book. The book, entitled "On Trotsky and his Ideology," was written by Albung, and had been banned in the Nuuk Empire due to its violently anti-Imperial messagery. The book further describes Albung's interperetation of Trotskyism, which he would dub New Trotskyism. Through his reading, Kuupik would come to vividly support New Trotskyism, idolizing his great-grandfather as a genius philosopher and war hero. He would get arrested for participating in a Communist rally in 3004, being released due to his relatively inoffensive behavior. He would join the Trotskyist Party at 18 in 3005, immediately gaining a reputation due to his ancestry. His ancestry and vivid speeches made him an immediate symbol of the Communist movement, gaining him fame, and infamy, throughout the Nuuk Empire. Middle Life At 20, Kuupik was appointed to the Council of the Reykjavik division of the Trotskyist Party. His popularity, however, led to an even further rise, when he was elected by the Council to represent Iceland in the Trotskyist Party. By now, he had caught the eye of the federal government of the Empire, and an assassination attempt was carried out by Ooquna Kalik. Kalik was sent to Reykjavik, where Kuupik was living, with an arsenal of weapons at her disposal. Her weapon of choice for the assassination was a silenced pistol. She approached the door to Kuupik's apartment, but was interrupted by a young man delivering Chinese food to the apartment. In shock, Kalik pointed her gun at him, prompting him to run. Realizing he would alert the local authorities, Kalik fled the building. It is joked today that Chinese food saved Kuupik's life. After hearing about the attempted assassination, Kuupik held a speech outside the former Parliament building of Iceland. Already was he famous for his grand speeches, but this one was special. He told the people of his perseverance and loyalty to the Communist ideology, and boldly claimed, "We shan't be ashamed! We are not monsters, beasts, villains! We are humans! Humans who support the equality of humanity! And we will not hid this! We are proud Communists!" His speech rallied the Trotskyist Party in support of him, and when Premier Iggiaq Alaat resigned in 3013, Kuupik demanded he assume the position. He was a vivid speaker and popular figure amongst the people, as well as an intelligent theorist and politician. He was the perfect choice, and at age 26 became the Premier of the Trotskyist Party. Modern Life Kuupik still lives in Reykjavik today, living near the headquarters of the Party. He organizes rallies and maintains the stability of the Party on a daily basis. He is very passionate about his ideals, a dedicated Communist. His office is not grand or luxurious, merely a small room with a dingy desk and office chair, reflective of the equality he strives for. He is regarded as a charming and passionate man who loves the people and supports their well-being in all aspects. In 3017, a debate was sponsored between Kuupik and Mâkajik Elloq, the leader of the Ultranationalist Party. The debate was heated, and ultimately devolved into insults. It almost devolved into a fistfight until two security guards stepped in. The debate has been used by critics of the parties to show how childish and irration the leaders are, while supporters state their passion and unwavering belief are admirable. Category:Characters